Dorming
by Mato-Gin
Summary: Five guys dorming together in the same apartment? What happens when their landlord orders a pet cat, but she's not there when the pet comes? Tsuna accidentally gets mailed as a robot cat to where his guardians live, and none of them believe that he isn't a robot meant to give pleasure to its owner. So who'll own him? Hopefully the person who's name was used to order him 8027/all27


**A/N: So~ like I said, continue on the 8027 fandom! I actually had this idea a long time ago, I just didn't write it down.  
**

**So some quick things~ Lambo here is in his adult form :3 he's actually older than the other guardians who are all just entering college ~ All the guardians, to save up for school, have decided to room in Aria's apartment to save money and live closer to their college. **

**Aria's friend, who is Lambo here~ lives in the apartment for free ;) Well, not really. He's forced to do some stuff to pay her back.**

**So continue on, please, and enjoy~**

* * *

"Argh... I can't take it," Aria plopped on her bed grumbling.

She had been complaining to Lambo for hours. Being the unlucky lad who happened to bump into her first as he was coming home, he was basically obliged to come up to her room and listen to her rant as he was her closest friend.

"What? You mean the heat?" the curly haired Bovino pretended to be oblivious.

He sat in front the woman's fan hogging all the air, her room proving too stuffy in the middle of summer.

"If you actually call the guy who was supposed to fix your A/C, then it'd be a lot cooler," he turned his head to look at her.

Aria's lips gave a small dent as she looked more tired than usual.

"Urgh... Not _that," _she buried her face deep into her pillow.

"Then what?" Lambo sighed wanting to end the complaining session already.

He could hear the woman grumble again letting him know that their conversation wasn't going to be done anytime soon. The man rubbed the back of his neck feeling the sticky sweat as the heat wasn't helping him any with his patience, but being the gentleman he was, Lambo picked up the small fan next to him and brought it over to Aria. Hoping that it'll make her the least bit better, he plopped it on her desk near her bed so that it faced her and hit her directly.

The Italian sat down next to her studying her bare shoulders, her attire only being a loose grey tank top and blue shorts for the hot season. Exposing a lot of skin and showing a smacking body, it was hard to believe that she already had a daughter – a fifteen year old daughter. Laying down flat across the bed with her face covered, she had no idea that Lambo was looking at her.

"Is this about Yuni going to high school?" he leaned close by her ear.

The woman rocked violently on her elbows and suddenly sprang up.

"Why did she have to go to a high school so far away from here?!" she almost hit him with her head. "Sure, the high school over at the next town is ranked a lot higher than any around here, but still! She had to move in with Gamma!"

Aria turned sharply at the curly haired man. "I won't be able to see her as often anymore! Won't she miss me?!"

Lambo smiled shakily at the woman's yelling. Somehow, her knob had been turned so that instead of sulking, she was now absolutely fuming. He guessed that was better than refusing to talk about it...

"I'm sure she'll miss you," he reassured her patting the woman's shoulder to calm down, "your her mom after all. Besides, didn't Gamma promise that he'll take Yuni back every weekend to visit?"

Aria formed that slight pout again and weakly tossed her pillow to Lambo.

"Yeah..."

"Then?" Lambo raised a brow. "Everything's fine then right?"

His landlord gave a deep sigh. Yeah, she knew that Yuni was very sorry that she had chosen a school far away from where they lived, but she was also sure that the school she chose was the one she wanted. Aria, now sitting up, held her knees close to her chest, not liking how her little girl was growing up. Yuni was making decisions for herself now...

"But I'm still her mom," she mummbled.

A perplexed expression filled her face about letting go. It seemed like only a little while ago that she was still holding her daughter's hand.

"Aria," the Bovino called rubbing her back. "You've been a mom for a long time already. Can't you think of this as an opportunity to focus on yourself while Yuni's learning how to be more independent?"

His landlord was always fussing about her child, like every parent who wanted to make sure that their child always had the full experience of everything, she never really had time for herself. Usually a confident one, Aria didn't really speak up as she never really thought about Lambo's question. She bit her bottom lip thinking it over.

"Me," she shifted her eyes to the Italian, "give more time about myself?"

"Yeah," Lambo nodded. "Isn't there anything you've always wanted to do but never had time for?"

Aria's eyes left her friend and wandered aimlessly around the room. Something she always wanted to do for herself... herself... herself... before Yuni came? A sudden buzz interrupted her thoughts and Lambo picked up his phone from his pocket.

"Who is it?" she looked up at the Bovino as he stood up reading over a text message.

"It's Ryohei," he scratched the back of his head sighing. "He forgot his key again. Hold on, I'm just going to go downstairs and open the gate for him,"

Lambo hurried out of the room leaving the door open, his footsteps easily audible as he went down the hallway. With the fading footsteps and her only confidant fading away and leaving her, her mood only sunk even deeper. It was like she was stuck in a rut without having someone by her side.

Aria took advantage of the moment of being alone and pressed her forehead against her knees. She felt so empty! An agonized expression escaped her face, a face that only she knew and no one else.

Things that she always wanted to do for herself? She always have done that! Even though she had a daughter, she always did everything that she wanted to while making sure she was still a mother to her only daughter. Not really impulsive, but still happy at what she has done so far with her life, she was pretty content. Besides, the only thing she ever really, truly always wanted was to have someone by her side. It didn't matter if a friend or not, the best feeling she ever had doing, and was really good at, was taking care of someone.

Yeah, taking care of someone. That's what she thought was so fulfilling in her life. Why else would she open up an apartment for snot nosed college kids, and let Lambo freeload housing off of her? Because she wanted to take care of people!

Aria's face perked up. That's it! She needed to take care of people! A crazy idea popped into her head and she rustled out of bed to get her laptop from her bag at the other end of the room. Somehow feeling that she shouldn't tell Lambo what she was planning, she nervously shifted her eyes to her open door – she probably had a good few minutes before he comes back.

Opening up her computer, she turned it on as fast as she could and quickly clicked to the Internet. _A dog, _she thought, _I can get a dog. _She remembered that her friend was talking about pets online; pets that needed a lot of taking care of. It wasn't just ordinary pets you could get in a pet store though , they were mechanically engineered animals – robots.

Aria typed in the website name, "ArcobalenoR&Tsu." The reason why she wanted a robot one instead of an actual real one was because right now, she herself thought she was crazy. Did she really intend to replace her maternal affection for her child and transfer it to a dog? She didn't know, but she was going to get even crazier if she didn't fix herself and figure out her problems. If it's not really affection that she needed to give before she explodes, then she could just return the animal she was going to order back, rather than having to keep it if it was real.

As the page loaded, a cutely decorated page opened up and she suddenly grew more interested. There were pictures of the robot animals on the front page so that viewers could see how they looked like, and they absolutely looked like the real things! A good feeling welled up inside her, and she clicked on the selection page. A series of categories of different types of pets popped up: birds, cats, lizards... Seeing all the selections, she decided to change her mind and clicked on cats instead of dogs.

A cat was cute, no? She scrolled down scanning through the different breeds. All the way down and onto the second page, there was a cute little feline with light brown coated fur that was named "machiato cat." Like the name suggests, there were white spots on its coat that resembled the cream of the sweet drink.

In the caption underneath, there was a brief description:

_The macchiato cat. Our newest breed of cat, this adorable feline is very affectionate and brings pleasure to its owner. A little shy at first, it attaches to its owners very quickly and fondly. _

_This one, _Aria clicked on the cat. Definitely this one.

…...

* * *

Bzzz.. Bzzz...

The sparks from the electricity gave little sparks everywhere. These little machines, no matter how simple it may seem, actually needed a lot of time to get programmed to get their animal like behavior.

"How's it coming along, Spanner?"

The mechanic jumped from the sudden voice and looked back.

"Tsuna," he turned back lifting up his goggles, "Jeez, you scared me. I thought I was alone in here,"

Spanner let out a relieved breath. He set down his tools and took off his gloves for a small break ready to focus his attention to his unannounced visitor.

"Sorry," the spiky haired boy gave an apologetic smile. "I didn't mean to scare you,"

"It's alright," he shook his head, "I just don't get a lot visitors here, so I was a bit surprised. But what brings you here?"

"Oh, I was just wondering how you were doing," Tsuna tilted his head. "I don't really get to see you in action, and I was just interested,"

"In how the pets are made?" Spanner took out the lollipop in his mouth, the sweet cherry leaving his tongue.

He was actually a little skeptical that the boy was actually interested in the mechanics that went into the teen's invention. Not that he didn't think the feelings of the boy's enthusiasm was fake – it was just that no one really asked before of how he made the mechanic parts work. Building the hard, industrial body of all the animals, the furry coating wrapped around his creations made his work under-appreciated. That's what most people cared about – the surface, the cuteness.

Spanner stared at Tsuna standing in front of him; noticing the charming, and he can openly confess, adorable features of his boss, the blond could get that the robotic pets were really Tsuna's ideas. That's why their brand was called "ArcobalenoR&Tsu" - R for Reborn who provided all the things they needed for production, and Tsu for Tsuna who came up with the pet designs.

"Hey, you're really close friends with Reborn, aren't you?" Spanner smiled as he leaned his arm against his work table.

The boy raised his brows at the blond's words. "Why do you say that?"

"Because he had me put on a new coat for another cat breed, and the cat looks exactly like you,"

"Eh?!" the boy's mouth dropped. "What do you mean look like me?! I don't look like a cat! W-wait, where is this cat?!"

Spanner laughed at his boss' reaction.

"It's out in the back," he pointed his thumb to the storage room where they kept the already made orders that needed to be packaged. "It's called the 'macchiato cat.' Someone already ordered it, and it's about to get packaged tomorrow. We're planning to get it shipped by the afternoon tomorrow,"

"Let me see that cat!"

Tsuna, like a little kid, ran to the back room with Spanner smiling to himself. Reborn really cared about the kid, huh? He watched the teen disappear into the other room softly mumbling the new product's name.

"Macchiato cat... Macchiato cat..." he repeated it as he searched through the crates of orders.

There were piles of wooden boxes as their company was gaining popularity through the past few months. Crawling past some of the orders, he ended up to the bigger boxes at the far back of the storage room.

"Macchiato cat!" Tsuna finally found the box he was looking for.

Unsure why it was in a really huge crate, he opened the lid anyway.

"Woah!" he drew back at what he saw.

There was an infestation of light brown and white fur inside. Unsure of how to feel about the number of cats modeled by him was actually ordered and inside the box, Tsuna put the lid down and reached inside to pick one of the felines out.

"Is this supposed to be me?" he scrunched his eyes at the small little critter in his hands.

The shade of brown exactly matched his hair color, but the swirls of white in the coat definitely reminded him of the coffee drink. For the particular one he had in his hands, a spot of white stained the cat's right ear looking like a heart. This definitely didn't look like him – Tsuna found the curl of the animal's lips too cutesy. How could Reborn order Spanner to do this?! He accidentally squeezed the cat's belly.

A sharp jolt twitched the pet robot, and the cat suddenly became alive.

"Mew~" it's first word purred out of it.

The teen's eyes grew wide slightly panicking. Holy crap, he didn't mean to turn it on! He squeezed the cat hard again trying to undo what he just did, and the cat gave a high pitch scream.

"Eeeiiii!" he wanted to drop the cat.

The animal swung its paws against Tsuna's cheeks making him give a similar high pitched yelp.

"Get off!" he tried to throw the wild feline away, but it jumped out of his hands and onto his face.

How the hell do you turn this thing off?! The boy fell into deep panic. He stumbled on his feet, his eyesight obscured by the angry animal's body and he tripped on the lid he had set down.

"Ack!" he something hit him on the stomach as he fell into something.

A bunch of silky fur rubbed against his skin and his heart started to pound so hard from fear that he actually fell into the crate of cats.

"Spanner!" he tried to call out.

He restlessly fidgeted, throwing his limbs out, which was a mistake. Hitting the bellies of the other cats, a ripple of meowing sang around him. Tsuna couldn't take it anymore, all the cats were being activated on.

"Spanner!" he called for the mechanic again, but he didn't stop his thrashing.

Hitting all the other cats at once, the soft purrs turned into angry hisses and began to attack the poor boy.

"Spanner!"

Didn't the blond hear him?!

Out in the other room, the mechanic could hear some faint screaming. What the heck? He put his working tools down again. It seemed to be coming from the storage room to where the brunet had went. He listened quietly for the noise to come again, and a myriad chorus of feline hissing ripped through the air. What the?!

Spanner immediately opened up a drawer right beside him where he kept all the remotes to control the animals he made. With the device in his hands, he quickly ran to the storage room looking for the feline chaos.

"Myeargh!" a nasty scream jumped from behind him.

The blond turned around scared and threw out his hand in front of him pressing the button on the remote.

"Argh-..." a cat in mid air dropped to the floor, it's voice deepening until it fell quiet.

With his heart skipping away from its rhythm, Spanner took a few steps back. It was only a cat, but that sneak attack really scared the hell out of him. Already pressing the off button to forcibly shut down all the activated cats that could have possibly been turned on, the storage room turned eerily quiet again. Even though the cat sounds stopped, the mechanic didn't feel safe.

He warily looked around for any robots that may have not been shut down. Deeming it safe, he went on to explore the rest of the room.

"Tsuna?" he called for the boy's name as he searched around.

The cats may have attacked him in here, but why did they get off in the first place? Spanner finally reached the back of the room but still no sign of the young teen. By the huge crates, he saw a lid on the ground and found the crate it belonged to – the macchiato cats. Indeed, the cat that tried to jump him was a macchiato cat, so Tsuna must have found them, maybe even turned them on, possibly upset them explaining the hisses he heard from the other room, but... where was he?

"Spanner!" a voice echoed through the voice box installed all around the factory.

It was Shoichi in the speaker.

"Yeah?" he picked up the lid on the floor and put it back on top of its belonging box sealing it.

"Did something happen? My monitor says that there was some type of interruption in the storage room. Are you there now?"

"Yeah," he scratched his head yelling at the speakers. "I just checked the whole place out. Something made some of the cats turn on, but I already turned them back off,"

"Something made them turn on?"

"I let Tsuna in here earlier," he explained, "he must've accidentally left one of the cats active, but it's fine. I can't seem to find him though. I think he left already,"

There was a short pause in the intercom.

"... Alright," the red head seemed a little shaky with the explanation, "I'll see if he's still here. We need to close in half an hour, and we need to make sure no one is left here before we lock all the doors,"

"Alright," Spanner nodded. "I'll keep an eye out for him too,"

…...

* * *

Aria tapped the table incessantly as everyone sat at the table for breakfast. Irritable, she didn't eat and looked at her plate as if she was in something troublesome.

"Is.. something wrong?" Yamamoto was the one to speak up.

"Hm?" her eyes looked up surprised.

It was really fishy...

"The breakfast I made is not too bad is it?" the dark haired boy looked worried.

She shook her head as if it was a trivial question. "No, it's fine,"

As expected no one bought it. Everyone stared at her wanting to say something, point out that she wasn't "fine," but no one said anything. Deciding to keep their mouths shut, thinking this is just one of Aria's moods about Yuni, they continued to eat in the awkward mood.

"Hey, it's almost ten! I EXTREMELY have to go!" Ryohei looked at his watch.

There was morning practice for his boxing club, and he couldn't be late. Grabbing the plate from underneath, he placed it against his open lips and shoved everything down his mouth.

"Thank you for the food!" he yelled as he jumped out of his seat and rushed out the door.

Time saving for him, his duffel bag was right underneath his seat so that he just picked it up and left.

"I have to go too," Lambo scooted back his seat.

"You actually have work?" Gokudera's face drew back.

An irritated smirk pulled at the side of the man's lips.

"Yes, I have work," he tilted his head to reposition his bangs, "I have a job too, you know,"

The silver haired teen snorted as he finished his food. For some reason, the freeloader image of the Bovino stuck with all the residents, Gokudera the most, since his way of paying Aria was still a mystery to them.

"I'm leaving as well," Mukuro stood up. "My classes start early today,"

The three guys stood next to their seats as they stared at each other. The question of the day that came up every morning rose up again. Who was going to stay and wash dishes? Their eyes shifted in a triangle as no one wanted to stay. The victim for today was...

"Hey!" Aria snapped them out of their staring showdown. "You guys better wash your own dishes,"

"Ma~ I'll wash it today," Yamamoto smiled at their landlord. "My morning class got canceled today so I don't have to leave early,"

"But you always make breakfast," she tried sympathizing with their chef in the house.

All the guys renting in her house all had different majors, and Yamamoto was the one that was studying to become a cook.

"It's fine," he waved his hand.

At those words, the three guys bolted out the door.

"Kufufu thanks, Yamamoto,"

"Thanks for the food!"

"See ya!"

The landlord leaned back in her chair at their laziness.

"It's fine," the dark haired teen who was left behind started to pick up the plates, "I can wash the dishes once in a while too,"

The woman studied the good natured kid. He really was a nice kid, really trustworthy. Trustworthy... Aria grabbed Yamamoto's arm before he could turn around to leave to the sink.

"Wait," her fingers clamped on a little too tightly. "You're going to be staying in the house the rest of the day, right?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess," the boy raised a brow.

The woman looked away almost embarrassed thinking it over if she should tell him. He already stopped him...

"What is it?" he turned to her. "Do you need me do an errand or something?"

She let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm expecting a package today," she decided to confess. "Can you sign it off for me? I have a meeting today at work, and I can't be here when it comes,"

"Oh," the thing Aria wanted didn't sound so bad. "I can do that,"

The woman bit her lip still not finished.

"Good... Because I kinda used your name to order it,"

"What?" Yamamoto set the plates in his hands back to the table.

"I know, I know! I'm sorry! But... I ordered something embarrassing and I didn't want Lambo to see,"

"See what?" Yamamoto was not sure this was okay, even for his landlord.

She didn't look at the college student and tried focusing at a random spot in the kitchen. It was stupid wasn't it? To use one of her own tenant's name, but she didn't want Lambo to say anything...

"Please," she begged the dark haired teen.

Yamamoto pondered for a bit, but eventually gave a nod.

"Alright, I'll take it for you," he gave in.

A big smile fell on Aria's face as she sprouted from her seat and hugged Yamamoto.

"Thank you!" she squeezed him tight. "I'll take half your rent for this month!"

The boy gave a ringing laugh.

"Is this how Lambo pays for rent?"

In a happy mood, Aria nudged him by the shoulder.

"Really, thanks," she grabbed her purse by her seat and gave a thankful smile as she exited out the kitchen. "You don't know how much this means to me,"

…...

* * *

Package... Package...

Yamamoto was cutting vegetables as he wondered. He had no clue as to what Aria could have ordered online that was so embarrassing. Was it woman stuff? A blush ran across his nose as he thought about it. _Hopefully not_, a weak smile pulled the man inside of him. There was no way he could take it under his name from the mail man if that was the case.

No.. no that stuff! As his mind spiraled in thought, the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" he put down his knife and rushed to the door.

Opening it to see who it was, a blue eyed blond with spiky hair dressed in army clothes stood by his door.

"I have a package delivery for Yamamoto Takeshi, kora!"

Yamamoto was confused for a second wondering if the guy was actually a mailman or nor.

"That's me," he opened the door even wider so he could step out.

The blond gave him a clipboard to sign and when he finished, two people in plain blue uniform got out of a truck parked in front of the gate and carried a crate up to the doorsteps.

"There's your order," the man looked at him, "but what did you order? Kora, that thing weighs almost a hundred pounds!"

Yamamoto himself didn't what to answer. He stared as the men came in the house dropping of the box in the living room and got out. What _was _that? He closed the door as the men left. Not really explaining much, the truck went and disappeared down the road, and he was left all to himself.

The college student walked over to the huge box – a box big enough to fit a television in – and he tapped it.

"Heeeelllpp!"

Yamamoto fell back to the floor. A sudden agonized scream scared the living hell out of him as a set of nails sounded like it was scratching the back of the lid.

"Heeelllpp! Somebody open this box!"

Holy crap! What shady business was Aria part of?! He crawled farther away slowly on the floor when the phone at his back pocket rang.

"Hello?" he picked it up not bothering to see who it was. He didn't want to take his eyes off the box in case something popped out.

"Yamamoto?" it was Aria's voice.

"Aria-san, what did you order?" his brows scrunched together.

"Hm? So my order came? I ordered a cat,"

"A cat?"

It sure didn't sound like any type of cat to him.

"Yeah, I thought that getting a pet would be nice, so I ordered one,"

"It... doesn't sound like a cat..." he didn't know how quite to phrase it.

Another begging yell sounded deep withing the package and a sweat drop ran down the teen temple.

"Well, it's a robot cat," the woman explained, "I'm not sure if there's supposed to be an assembly or anything, but it's supposed to be a cat that 'brings pleasure and is very affectionate.'"

Yamamoto kinda didn't want to see how affectionate the thing inside the box could be. As if it could hear his thoughts, another moan came out that sounded like a dying whale.

"Have you opened it?"

A pure moment of hesitation filled the dark haired boy. "Uh.. hold on a second,"

Yamamoto put his phone down and took a deep breath. Maybe there was a malfunction in the product that made it to sound like that.

"Yamamoto?" Aria's voice sounded through his speakers.

He ignored it for now and came back to the box, a scratching noise clawed against the wood. Whatever was in there, it should be a cat. _A cat, _he reassured himself. It was just a cat. He looked down at the label of the box and it did say it – ArcobalenoR&Tsu, Macchiato _Cat. _It was supposed to be a small kitty. Getting it over with, he ripped the lid open and a dark blur jumped out.

"Thank you!" a pair of arms hugged him as a weight tackled him.

A happy breath blew against his side as he found himself on his back against the floor.

"I've been trapped in that box for hours, and I couldn't get out! Thank you for saving me!"

Yamamoto found himself staring. This... This was one huge cat... He looked at the pet that was technically his – the pet _was _addressed to a Yamamoto Takeshi – and this was... wow...

A spiky haired boy sat on top of him smiling and savoring the fresh air. The boy's big brown irises stared down at him and realized that he was straddling his savior.

"Ah," he lightly pushed himself off, "I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

The pink blush contrasted nicely with his pale skin. The boy stretched out his hand and Yamamoto took it. Hm... it didn't feel like a robot's hand. The hand was nice and warm like it was alive. He looked at the spiky haired boy that just appeared in his house – was it really a cat? The brunet noticed that he just took his hand, but didn't really use it to get back up.

"Hey," Yamamoto looked at him as he was searching for something, "where do you hide your ears?"

"What?" the boy looked at him like he didn't know what he was talking about.

The teen finally pulled on the brunet's hand and stood up.

"Is it here?" he made the smaller boy stumble closer to him.

He brushed his fingers through the light brown strands softly rubbing his scalp.

"I don't see it..." Yamamoto was honestly searching.

"I-I'm not a cat!" the boy grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands away. "I'm a human!"

The teen tilted his head. "Human?"

"Yeah! I''m human! I just fell into the crate where they had all the pets and accidentally got shipped here! It was a mistake!"

The rose flush swirled darker around the boy's cheeks as he tried to explain and Yamamoto couldn't help but laugh.

"Haha, your cuter than I thought you'd be,"

…..

* * *

**A/N: so is it too late that I post this? Hope not...**

**And also~ Was it a good story? I hoped you enjoyed it :3 Please review and continue on the KHR fanfics ~**


End file.
